Most ceramic architectural products are presently made from thick bodies which are fused at high temperatures. They impart wear/stain resistance through their inherent hardness, low porosity and chemical inertness. When properly installed, they exhibit long life and appearance retention. While existing for centuries, no substantial advancements have been made in the processes to either manufacture or install ceramic products. The manufacturing process involves high temperatures and relatively long fusion times; grouting often involves traditional cement or more recently rigid epoxy/cement systems. Substantial thickness has been required due to the brittleness and fragility of the ceramic. These products and their installed weight require special preparation of the substructure on which the ceramic product is installed both for on-grade and above-grade installations. To install current ceramic Products, the support structure must be very flat. Removal of these products is tedious and difficult.